cyberteamfandomcom-20200214-history
Shimabukurou Sengakuji
Shimabukurou Sengakuji (泉岳寺 シマ福郎 Sengakuji Shimabukurō) - is Kamome's grandfather. Kamome generally learns anything about Pata-Pis from him as he was once a part of Rosenkreuz's secret scientists' society. He is a pervert who peeps at girls' underwear now and then while watching out for the girls from afar. In 1960, Shimabukurou was recruited by Christian Rosenkruetz while he was a college student of Aeronautics Engineering from the American University as his interest changes from an airplane to rocket technology. As his graduation nears, he works in the top secret space research founded by the US Government and Rosenkreutz's Secret Society. Until nine years later. He eventually discovers Christian's precious secrets between a Metatron and a Primum Mobile from his computer where he activates the password "Primum Mobile" which an artificial satellite launched 50 years ago that space travel was possible. Both Metatron and Primum Mobile are both codenames of the ancient satellite and its passenger which is Crane Van Streich. Shimabukurou decides to leave the Secret Society after his discover of Christian's motives and he also declined their invitation. But the latter keeps chasing after him even in Japan. In the year 2010 at the present day, Shimabukurou appears as a perverted old man who peeps at girl's underwear now and then in the pilot episode where he peeps at Hibari's panties but also give advices about what is happening to them until Ch 7 where he reunites with his granddaughter, Kamome who generally learns about the Pata-Pis. He also shown to peek the girls in Ch 15 but backfired due to Suzume throws her bikini top over his binoculars as he leaves while handling an umbrella. In Ch 22, this is how he tells the girls about Christian's motives and his ancient secrets from the medieval times up to the present about both science and technology. He also admits to the girls that he was once a member of the Rosenkruetz Society which Tsubame became curious how he knew about its secrets. He also reveals in his youth about their motives as well. He also knows how he planned to syncronize the divas for the very beginning which Christian orders the crazy ladies, Jun, Miyama and Hatoko to hunt down a girl with a Pata-Pi in the hopes to find its stipulus but was a complete awakening as well as the complete syncronization of the divas which is the Astral Fusion which Christian hopes to make a vessel to become immortal same goes to Crane who also wanted to see Astral Fusion. In Ch 23 and 24, he finally aids the girls as he guides both Hibari and Tsubame in their advanced diva state in order to go to their school in Akihabara by driving a pick-up truck along with Kamome,Tsugumi and Suzume. He is last seen in Ch 25 when his granddaughter, Kamome tries to make a decision whether she goes with Hibari and the group to be taken by Crane in Primum Mobile or not which Shimabukurou sadly tells her about her decisions. Category:Characters